Trágame tierra
by aniiilu
Summary: Bella tiene dos hermanos Jasper y Emmett son algo sobre protectores con ella, ellos siempre hacen el ridículo y la dejan en vergüenza, pero ¿que pasara si conocen a la familia cullen? los tres tiene un cambio de 360 descubre la ironía y diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**Trágame tierra **

NoTa:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, les contare un poco sobre mí, quiero que me entiendan nadie que conozca lo hace, pero yo sé que no soy la única en el mundo que le pasa esto…

A veces soy tímida, pero cuando agarro confianza nadie me para, a veces soy tranquila, pero en realidad soy un desastre con patas, soy collona al 90% y el 10% supuestamente valiente, y muchas veces tonta, la mayoría de veces creo todo lo que me dicen. Según mis amigas soy bonita, según yo no. pero lo mejor de todo. es que soy al 100% desmadre

El deporte no es mi punto fuerte, solo lo práctico en la escuela y cuando me interesa alguno

Yo me considero paciente y mucho, pero hay ocasiones que me sacan de mis casillas y exploto

Tengo amigos maravillosos, mis mejores amigos son otro nivel. Mi familia es un completo relajo. Mis papas son cariñosos, comprensivos, amables, no, estoy mal esa es mi mama, mi papa también es cariñoso y comprensivo amable un poco pero siento (y no soy la única), que le hace falta pensar un poco las cosas, pero lo quiero, bueno los quiero mucho, también soy algo barbera con ellos (solo para los permisos u otra cosa). Tengo dos hermanos llamados Jasper y Emmett, son sobre protectores y bueno megaretecontra celosos con migo y por que los quiero los aguanto y créanme los quiero demasiado como para soportarlos, pero hay veces que los quiero tener 3 metros bajo tierra y con cabeza hacia abajo para que en parte de salir se hundan mas, con ellos mi paciencia se va al carajo. Hay veces que quiero que me trague la tierra, por las pen… tonterías y ridiculeces que asen, pero otras veces esas tonterías son una comedia.

Y es por eso y más, que quiero compartir mis momentos felices, vivos, penosos, tristes y todo eso

Ustedes ya saben que toda vida empieza des de que nacemos bla bla y bla intentare ir al grano para no aburrirse como yo a veces

Atte. Isabella Swan con amor

Datos importantes

Nombre Edad

Emmett: 20

Jasper: 17 a punto de cumplir 18

Renne Mama: ¿?

Charlie Papa: ¿?

Isabella yo: 16 casi 17


	2. Chapter 2

El reto

Como lo avía mencionado antes tengo dos hermanos, el mayor se llama Emmett tiene 20 años, pero actúa como si tuviera 10, le gusta cantar y tocar guitarra. El tiene un dicho muy gracioso y tonto dice así "lo que me sobran son mujeres, pero lo que me falta es dinero" también tiene una canción, yo avía es cuchado canciones tontas graciosas y sin sentido, bueno esta canción es corta pero molesta cuando la es cuchas demasiado (mucho), si me acuerdo, ya que no tiene mucho que la escuche va "me duele la cara… de ser tan guapo" todavía me acuerdo y me da risa

-¿estás bien bella? Me pregunto Jasper preocupado

-a, si, solo me acorde de algo no es nada- él se encogió de hombros, agarro un bóxer y se metió al baño

Jasper es un poco más tranquilo, piensa más para hacer las cosas, eso si es tacaño tipo don cangrejo (Bob esponja) y que coincidencia también le gusta el dinero, él y Emmett se parecen en una cosa las chicas, ni aun teniéndome a mí como hermana hay respeto, pero eso si son súper cariñosos cuando se lo proponen, también son celosos y mujeriegos aun que yo que sepa, solo an tenido una novia, algún día encontraran a alguien quien valorar aparte de a ellos, y sacaran su yo verdadero, y sé que son cariñosos, tiernos, lindos y románticos pero por dentro, muy muy dentro por lo mientras solo son Emmett y Jasper, mis dos hermanos mayores

-ya puedes entrar al baño-dijo Jasper, desde atrás sacándome de mi burbuja de pensamientos, yo brinque por el susto -. ¿Te asuste? ay bella, te espantas por todo

-no me asustaste- mentí, casi en susurros agarrando mi pecho como acto de preocupación, como si mi corazón saliera de mi corazón

-aja, es lo mismo- le respondí con una sonrisa falsa

-está bien, metete a bañar- asentí agarrando mi ropa, y me dirigí al baño

-----------------------

Cuando Salí del baño, me quede helada en la puerta del cuarto

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- pregunte incrédula

-Jasper me enseña una pose sexy- me contesto Emmett ¿les mencione que se veían mas veces que yo en el espejo?

-¿pose sexy?- ¿están en bóxer los dos o es mi imaginación? Desgraciadamente, no es mi cabeza me quedare ciega, mis amigas dice "como te puede repugnar el cuerpo de tus hermanos, si son tan tan…" yo siento que es porque son mis hermanos, estarán muy bien pero las pavadas que dicen asen que me retracte

-sí, mira, dice Jaz que si pongo mis manos arriba en mi cuello y mi pierna derecha flexionada en frente de la izquierda

-así no tonto

-entonces

-las piernas, son mas separadas

-no, eso es un asco

-a si lo vi en internet

-pero así, se ve más cachondo

-pero no es a si

-no importa…

-tontos, aun a si se ven ridículos- y me voltee ignorándolos, nada mas sentí como alguien me agarraba y me giraba

- a, si- dijo Emmett con tono gracioso

-claro- quería cambiar de tema rápido -. Los, reto- dije riéndome

-a Jaz gustar retos, continua

-los reto, a que en la iglesia no vean, el trasero de ninguna chava

-a, si- dijo Emmett asentí

-acepto- tendió la mano Jasper para que la agarrara, con gusto la agarre me voltee para ver a Emmett

-a, si

-ya Emm- le grite el puso cara de lastimado, pero me estrecho la mano

Emmett y Jasper se hicieron miradas extrañas, me voltearon a ver y me sonrieron de oreja a oreja, o no, yo ya conocía esa mirada y sonrisa y, no era nada bueno

-ya sabes que hacer Emmett- Emm asintió, se trono la cabeza y dedos, me levanto del suelo mientras Jaz me hacia cosquillas, ya no aguanta más ellos saben que las cosquillas me matan, ya que tengo muchas, y explote poniéndome como tomate

-ya paren po-porfavor ya fue mucho, me voy a hacer pipi, ya porfa...

-ya cállense, no estoy de humor para escuchar esto, cállense ya- nos grito Charlie

-a, si- dijo Emmett incrédulo

Charlie lo voltio a ver, y se puso rojo y –.Emmett arregla las camas de tus hermanos incluyendo la tuya, Jasper arregla la mía, pero ya

-¿y bella pa?- dijo Jasper, yo solo me quede petrificada

-si, ¿y bella?- Charlie los ignoro, yo les hice una mirada acecina a mis hermanos, ellos solo se rieron

-ey pa, no es justo a nosotros sí, y ella no- dijeron haciendo pucheros, Charlie se voltio me miro y dijo despacio, con tono bajo pero claro

-llegando a casa, ases todos los labores de aquí, que se te ocurran, y ya

-pero papa, yo no hice nada, absolutamente nada- también me ignoro y se fue

Poco des pues entro Renne -¿ya están listos?, Bien vámonos- entre lágrimas, no avía notado que mis hermosos, tontos, torpes, pensativos hermanos, ya estaban cambiados

---------------------

-o vamos bella, aun tenemos un reto que cumplir- trato de animarme Jasper, la verdad no valía la pena estar enojada, luego pensaría en algo para desquitarme, hice una sonrisa falsa y caminamos dentro de la iglesia

Ellos participan en el coro de la iglesia llamado "pequeño rebaño" y no es broma, aparte ese es el único acto bueno que hacen, era tocar ay, Emmett tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, y Jasper tocaba los bongos (dos pequeños tamborcitos), ellos no eran tan malos tocando, el uniforme era una camiseta morada con un borreguito en medio claro esta y un pantalón de mezclilla

Terminando la ceremonia, espere a mis hermanos y mis padres para ir a casa de una tía

Apenas dimos un paso fuera de la iglesia, cuando

-¡podemos ver culos!-grito Jasper

En ese momento pasaron dos chavas y Emmett empezó a decir

-culitos culitos culitos culitos culitos

-ay por favor, no fue para tanto, solo fue una hora

Jasper me miro y se acerco tendiendo la palma hacia arriba

-ahora que recuerdo, me debes 100 pesos-¿Cuándo le he pedido esa cantidad? Yo que recuerde en mis momentos consientes (siempre) no le he pedido dinero, nunca

-¿Por qué?

-icemos una apuesta, ahora págame

-yo dije reto, no apuesta, cangrejo tacaño

-o perdón, belladora- lo ignore y camine, ellos iban atrás de mi como si fueran guardaespaldas, venia escuchando todo lo que decían

-mis cosas-dijo Emmett mientras observaba a una chava

-quisieras, las tuyas son esas- Jasper señalo a una abuelita,, que trataba de cruzar la calle

-bueno tan siquiera tiene forma, no que las tuyas- y señalo a una niña que peleaba con unos chavos, por que la criticaban por estaba gordita, la niña me dio ternura pero, coraje por las pavadas que le decían esos tipos, me enoje y los empecé a regañar

-Que les pasa torpes, la belleza no es física es interna, las personas cuentan por qué tan grande es su corazón, no por cuanto es mas grandes sus pechos o nalgas- termine hiperventilando del coraje

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi tía Eliot ellos actuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, se metieron en la cocina y empezaron los juegos inmaduros, así los llame porque me quitan la paciencia

-tía tengo hambre, cambio- dijo Emmett poniendo la mano en la boca como si tuviera un radio

-yo también, cambio- Jasper hiso lo mismo

-siéntense en la mesa, ya les sirvo- ellos hicieron caso y se sentaron, estuvieron en silencio hasta que nos sentamos, para el colmo no avía lugar, más que en medio de ellos y me senté ay, nos sirvieron mariscos, yo no soy una admiradora de los mariscos, si me gustan pero no todos, unos me parecen repugnantes

-bella, pásame el camarón, cambio- dijo jasper yo se lo pasa

-bella, sírveme agua, cambio

-a mi también, cambio- les serví a los dos, me molestaban a cada rato, pásame esto pásame lo otro, más agua, la cuchara se me callo, tráeme otra, alomejor se preguntan ¿Por qué lo haces? Es que si no salgo torturada, y soy muy joven para morir

-bella me pasas la sal, cambio- esa palabra me esta hartando, pero le pasa la sal a Emmett

-estos mariscos no necesitan sal, Emmett

-es que se ve mejor, estando enfrente de mi, cambio- torpe, para eso me izo pasarle la sal, yo ya molesta, me toque la cabeza ya me dolía, ya estaba desesperada no aguantaba, se comportaban como… ¿es que no hay una palabra para describir todo lo que son? Si se saben alguna avísenme necesito llamarlos de alguna forma, enserio

-me gusta molestarte, je ,cambio- comento Emmett

-je je, cambio- Jasper le siguió el juego

-je je je, cambio- tranquila bella, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala

-je je je je, cambio

Inhala, exhala

-Je je je je je, cambio

Inhala, exhala, al carajo con esto no funciona, me desespera mas

-¡ya cállense!- grite ya no lo soportaba -¿Qué no tienen otra cosa más interesante que hacer que molestarme?

-no- contestaron juntos, me pare de la mesa y me fui a la sala frustrada, enojada, desesperada y sobre todo, sin paciencia

Escuche que entro alguien, pero no hice mucho caso

-¡hola Jacob!- grito Emmett el saludo de mano a Jacob, igual Jasper, todavía no entiendo cómo le hace el pobre Jacob, para soportarlos, ala, todavía me acuerdo como conocí a Jacob, fue inesperado

Inicio del recuerdo

Estábamos en la casa, mis hermanos escuchando música, y yo leyendo romeo y Julieta una grandiosa obra, y novela, que va, es maravillosa "Romeo a Julieta: si con mano indigna he profanado la santidad del altar, mis labios, sonrojados peregrinos, dispuestos están a mitigar con tierno beso la ruda impresión de mi mano."

-Emmett, mira lo que traje- se escucho una voz de adentro desconocida, pero no le tome mucha importancia

"Julieta: bueno peregrino ofendéis a vuestra mano, que no ha mostrado en esto más que un respeto del todo decoroso; porque los santos tienen manos que las de los peregrinos pueden tocar, y unir las manos en el beso del piadoso viajero en tierra santa." Apenas y alce la vista para ver que trajo aquel muchacho, y me encontré que el ya me estaba mirando, me sonroje por la vergüenza

-¿van a tomar alcohol?, Que les pasa- les grite eufórica

-tú no sabes- me dijo Jasper

Me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo, pero aun así los escuchaba "Romeo: ¿no tienen labios los santos y también los de votos viajeros?"

-¿Qué tanto vez a mi hermana, Jacob?

"Julieta: si, peregrino, labios tienen que han de emplearlos a orar"

-¿te gusta, o qué? Torpe

"Romeo: si así es, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan las veces de manos: te lo suplican, escucha su ruego, no vaya mi fe a tocarse en desesperación."

-deja de mirarla

"Julieta: los santos no se mueven, aunque atiendan la suplica que se les hace."

-súbele a la música bella- yo obedecí, el tal Jacob ya estaba asiéndolo, me sonrió le devolví la sonrisa y me pose en el libro otra vez

"Romeo: no os mováis, pues, en tanto que voy a recoger el fruto de mi oración: así vuestros labios purificaran de su pecado los míos (le da un beso)" que hermoso, y suspire

3 horas después

-cuyado- dijeron Jasper y Emmett tomando el hombro de Jacob, este se sintió cohibido yo deje alado el libro, quería ver las tonterías que hacían mis hermanos, pero solo bailaban

-¿Qué lees?- me pregunto alguien

-¿he? O, Romeo y Julieta- le conteste a Jacob

-muy bonito libro

-¿ya lo has leído?-pregunte emocionada

-lo he intentado, mas no lo he logrado, aun, je- y me sonrió, esa sonrisa era muy grande, blanca y hermosa

-mi nombre es Jacob-creo que ya lo sabía, el extendió una mano, tarde un poco en responderle

-perdón, yo soy Isabella, pero dime bella- estuvimos ablando todo un buen rato ignorando a mis hermanos

Fin del recuerdo

-¡hola bella! ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Jacob, con ojos ansiosos

-bien ¿y tú?

-mmm- se encogió de hombros –.me preguntaba, si te gustaría ir al parque

-claro

Pero esa es otra historia, que también les voy a contar, lo único bueno de ese día fue que como llegamos tarde ya no hice los deberes, lo malo fue que aun tengo a mis hermanos, la ventaja de tenerlos es que unas beses son chistosos, por las tonterías que hacen, las desventajas son que ellos están aquí, para arruinarme la vida

Nota: asarles bromas en la noche, cuando estén dormidos, para desquitarme por todo lo que paso, también les contare que paso, adiós, se cuidan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, toda clase de comentario sugerencia y todas esas cosas avísenme, sinceramente me divertí escribiendo, esto es como si me desahogara, espero sus mensajes me asen feliz, se cuidan mucho, a y antes de decirle adiós Edward entra como en el capítulo 4 o 5, no se desesperen, por lo mientras se divertirán a lo grande, se los aseguro los quiero mucho, y ahora sí, adiós


	3. Chapter 3

2: la playa parte 1

Siempre supe que todo a mi alrededor era extraño, más extraño que el atardecer, ver los colores cambiar y combinarse para formar la noche, la oscuridad, el frio, la soledad, estar durmiendo sin tener sueños, inspiraciones, deseos solamente estar yo mi cama y una almohada. Tan larga, tan profunda, tan amarga, esas noches sin compañía estar en un cuarto tan grande y sola, como los luceros queriendo ser estrellas y estar con más de ellas, pero a beses esa soledad es lo que necesito pensar en cosas sin sentido, en el pasado, en mi futuro pero en si todo es mentira, mi máquina del tiempo se detuvo, antes me llevaba al futuro pero supe que el futuro son solo sueños y el pasado recuerdos que no valen la pena recordar cosas que desgarran, te arrastran y lastiman esa clase de cosas que quieres olvidar pero no puedes por que tienen un sello permanente, yo se necesito compañía a alguien que me escuche, me entienda, me abrase y aconseje pero eso no es posible aquí ,nunca he sabido el significado de la palabra amor lo he entendido pero no comprendido, unos dicen bueno el diccionario dice: Habitualmente se interpreta como un _sentimiento_ y con frecuencia el término se asocia con el amor romántico, pero eso no lo sé, otros dicen: es algo invisible te llega de golpe sientes cosas como dolor de pansa la cabeza te da vueltas después todo se remplaza por ansias, emoción y todo a la vez, una vez sentí eso pero descubrí que quería hacer del baño.

Tan pronto como serré mis ojos me quede dormida, cundo abrí mis ojos de nuevo observe por la ventana los rayos de sol la atravesaban, con gusto me pare contenta sin saber el motivo y abrí la ventana apenas iba a amarar las cortinas cundo.

-Bella durmiente despierta hoy vamos a la playa- escuche a Emmett gritar del otro lado de la puerta, tan pronto como creí que era un bonito día todo se fue a la ruina o rimo je je.

Arreglando mi maleta, ya que nos quedaríamos a dormir a la playa me di cuenta que anoche el cuarto era más grande pero ahora es más pequeño eso lo juraría

En cuanto termine con mis cosas me dirigí al armario para saber que llevar puesto a la playa, vamos a ver se supone que es una noche, irán los amigos de mis hermanos y algunos parientes, nada de qué preocuparse me puse solo un traje de baño de dos piezas con un vestido corto y pegado con los lentes en la cabeza y el pelo suelto, sencilla a mi parecer pero perfecta para la playa

-¡ya sal de ay es tarde no me agás sacarte a la mala apúrate!- me grito Emmett sacando humo

Enseguida con ojos de sapo por la desvelada de anoche, Salí a tropiezos del cuarto por suerte llegue ilesa al pasillo de la diminuta casa con una maleta no muy grande

-oye solo es una noche no un mes ¿Qué traes ay dentro?- pregunto Jasper

-lo esencial, pero estará grande pero no dura- dije denunciando su maleta que le sobresalían chichones por todas partes, pobre no quisiera ser ella él se encogió de hombros

-solo traigo tres shorts y tres camisas y ya

-eso no parece entonces que es eso- dije por lo obvio su maleta tenía una cosa puntiaguda en la parte superior, otra cosa redonda más abajo bueno eran tres cosas redondas y más cosas similares pero más pequeñas en todo el resto de la pobre maleta

-eso – dijo volteando a ver a barias partes menos a mi –eso es la diversión son balones- se lo creí pero la cosa puntiaguda no era un balón me limite a abrir su mochila sin permiso, el intento pararme pero ya era tarde, saque de la maleta una botella que decía vino y más abajo avía un montón de dinero como 500.00 pesos y el resto balones y ropa, voltee a verlo con las cejas fruncidas el me miro y se encogió de hombros

-Emmett me dijo, y por favor no le digas a mi papa nos mata

-¿nos? espera esto es de ustedes no mío, no es mi problema-lo mire con incredulidad, en ese momento llego Emmett él y Jasper se dirigieron miradas diciendo algo en ellas Emmett se limito a bajar hasta mi nivel ya que estaba hincada frente a la maleta

-mira Bella, si prometes no decir nada te prometo dejar que respires más tiempo del que debes asarlo, en pocas palabras- dijo tronando sus dedos y moviendo si cabeza, empecé a sudar frio enserio ya me imaginaba mi tortura peor aun mi muerte Jasper le movió la cabeza de desaprobación a Emmett que solo pregunto "¿Qué?"

-Bella no le creas, bueno en parte- eso no ayuda –el quiso decir que si nos asías el gran favor de no decir nada nosotros lo agradeceríamos- o Jasper me impresiono –ahora si no lo haces pasara lo que dijo Emmett- agrego y la rego

-tranquilos no diré pero mis tareas son difíciles a beses, me preguntaba si mis tareas fueran echas toda una semana por ustedes, claro- Emmett entrecerró los ojos pero Jasper parecía meditarlo

-sí, ya pase por eso, es pan comido, bueno subamos a la camioneta no tardan en llegar

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte

-no te incumbe- solo me quede con la boca abierta ignorándolos, ellos se pasan se aprovechan de que no era como ellos

------------------------------------------------

Soy la pequeña escusa

El pequeño anzuelo

A beses la carnada perfecta

Me siento fatal, terrible, tonta, y mas

Me utilizan

Sin saber mis sentimientos

Me lastiman

Sin saber que los quiero

Pero es por eso que me dejo

Porque soy débil

Débil por temor a herirlos

Débil por temor a fallarles

Y sobretodo débil

Por mi corazón

Este que se deja sin pensar

Este que es usado sin saberlo

Este que es tan grande

Que hasta lo asen sentirse pequeño

Sentirse insignificante

Apenado y lastimado

Pero todo es porque ellos saben

Que soy fuerte por fuera y débil por dentro

Conocen mi defecto

Y por eso soy la carnada perfecta para ese anzuelo

----------------------------------------------

-la maleta- dijo Charlie extendiendo sus brazos

En unos 20 minutos llegamos a una tienda para comprar, todos nos bajamos de la camioneta en la cual íbamos Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared con Kim y Sam con Emily, Emmett, Jasper, mis padres y yo, en el otro coche Iván mi tía Eliot con sus hijas Cora y Clio

Cuando entramos a la tienda mis hermanos y compañía buscaron bebidas, según ellos poderes, se fueron derecho al pasillo llamado bebidas alcohólicas, yo le puse por sobre nombre para borrachos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este cap. No está terminado pero tenía que subir tan siquiera una parte, ya estoy terminando la continuación pero por lo mientras les dejo la primera parte, y que creen en el 5 capitulo entra Edward y las chicas

Otra cosa perdón por las falta de ortografía es que la computadora está fallando y es una desesperación pero ni modo

Los quiero mucho, espero y les guste adiós se cuidan


End file.
